Historia sin fin
by ValSmile
Summary: Llega el momento de despedirse. Todo en la vida cumple su siglo. "¿Me prometes, que nos veremos de nuevo…?". Este fic participa en la actividad "Card Captor Family" del foro ¡Libérate! de CCS.


**Este fic participa en el foro ¡Libérate! Del fandom de CCS  
Para la actividad "Card Captor Family"**

 **Historia sin fin**

No hay razones para explicar qué fue lo que sucedió en ese lugar y en ese momento, pero cuando dejó de sentir la presencia de sus guardianes, sabía que el momento había llegado. No iba a llorar, no podía permitir mostrarse tan débil, pero los años no eran en vano y verla allí postrada en una cama había hecho replantearse todo de nuevo: la vida, los años, los momentos que pudieron haber aprovechado mejor.

Podría haber utilizado la magia para alargar sus años, sus años juntos. Pero eso era egoísta y ella había decidido desde un principio seguir con el curso natural de la vida. Que si hoy muere, mañana nace otro.

—Gracias por estos años maravillosos… Por todo lo que vivimos juntos, por ser el amor de mi vida… querido Shaoran. Gracias por la hermosa familia que me diste… espero, no, más bien deseo y estoy segura que en una nueva vida… tú y yo nos volveremos a encontrar…

Quizás la magia la había consumida a ella, a su vida, a su hermosa vitalidad. Quizás era una enfermedad que nadie nunca supo, una muerte silenciosa que poco a poco la iba consumiendo. Quizás era el destino de ellos al final del camino. La única manera en que podrían separarse. Las palabras de ella le llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón y las lágrimas salían por si solas de sus ojos ámbares.

—¿Me prometes, que nos veremos de nuevo…?

Sakura afirmó dándole quizás una última sonrisa.

—Después de todo, quisiera volver a ver al nuevo dueño de las cartas… y ver a mis queridos amigos en buenas manos… —sus ojos se cerraban—, y por sobre todo estar siempre a tu lado…

Cuando soltó el último suspiro supo que la muerte había llegado para quedarse con la mujer que amo toda su vida. La dueña de unas poderosas cartas y dueña de su corazón. Él sujetó su mano para depositarle un beso.

No se arrepentía de ningún momento vivido con ella, fueron muchos años de alegrías y tristezas que tuvieron siempre juntos. Desde el momento en que él piso tierra nipona y debía enfrentarse a ella para capturar las cartas, supo que su vida había cambiado para siempre.

A su espalda sentía los sollozos de sus hijos. El mayor de ellos se acercó a su padre para poner una mano sobre su hombro y la menor que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta lloraba despacio, porque no quería causar alboroto.

—Papá, se fuerte. Mamá ahora está en un lugar mucho mejor… junto a nuestros abuelos.

—Lo sé hijo.

Se levantó de su lugar para salir en dirección a la puerta y abrazar a sus hijos, pero antes de eso vio por última vez el rostro de ella, quien a pesar del dolor interno que vivió su vejez, ahí estaba con una sonrisa y un rostro lleno de paz. Qué envidia sentía de la muerte, que envidia sentía de saber que ella ahora podía estar descansando en algún lugar precioso.

—Guárdame un espacio para acompañarte querida Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los años avanzaban en la vida de todos los ciudadanos en Tomoeda. Años que no fueron en vano, porque la tecnología avanzaba, pero ese pequeño rincón de Japón seguía con su particular calidad de vida.

Coincidencia o no, una chica de bonita cabellera castaña, un poco más ondulada que de costumbre corría a toda prisa para llegar a clases. A sus 10 años siempre solía llegar justo a tiempo, pero esta vez se le hizo tarde porque su madre no la despertó a tiempo y su padre había salido temprano en la mañana.

Cuando llegó justo a tiempo a su salón, sus compañeritos la vitorearon por llegar antes que el profesor.

—Hoy le tengo dos noticias para dar —hablaba el profesor de turno—. Primero que todo quiero que le den la bienvenida a su nuevo profesor de historia. Su nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro.

La chica castaña miraba con atención hacia la persona allí presente y un sentimiento de paz que nunca antes había sentido la invadió de sorpresa. Sonrió por inercia y su mejor amiga —que se sentaba a su lado— observó con atención a su compañera.

—La segunda noticia es que hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero que se les unirá. Por favor denle la bienvenida y sean buenos con él.

Un chico entró al salón de clases mirando seriamente y con su ceño fruncido a todos a su alrededor: primero al profesor Yukito quien le sonrió de manera muy amable cosa que lo hizo sentir incómodo, pero cuando logró divisar los ojos verdes de la chica sentada al fondo del salón, quedó perplejo. Al parecer, ella también quedó en un estado atónito. Y sintió algo tibio invadir su corazón.

—Al fin la historia vuelve a comenzar —susurró el profesor Tsukishiro—. Sólo falta encontrar al nuevo dueño de las cartas Sakura…

* * *

 _Hola queridos lectores, acá vengo nuevamente con otro reto para el foro de Sakura: ¡Libérate!_

 _Tengo tanto tiempo libre que aprovecho de escribir estas cositas jaja. Si gustan pueden pasar al foro para que puedan participar y todo sea más divertido ;)_

 _Bueno, el tema principal era la **muerte de x personaje de forma 'misteriosa'.** Traté de hacer algo así pero a medida que fui escribiendo resultó todo esto. No, ni yo se de que murió nuestra querida card captor. Pero me dio pena hacer sufrir a Shaoran :c (ah y sí, ya están viejitos en esta historia)_

 _Eso. Espero leer sus opiniones al respecto._

 _Saludos a todos quienes pasan por acá c:_


End file.
